


Nightmares

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Dreams Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Assistance for Sleeping, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sam can't sleep, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs help and he has trouble admitting it that he can't sleep, and that he can't trust his brother like he wants to.  Gabriel decides to offer some much-needed help to the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricksterangelgabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tricksterangelgabriel).
  * Inspired by [Take My Nightmares Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40726) by Tricksterangelgabriel. 



> This fic was inspired by the very, very, very, very lovely artwork of Tricksterangelgabriel. I saw this picture and knew that the second I had seen it that I would have to write some sort of a fanfic for it. I was right. You can view the picture here:
> 
> http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/post/78959865534/take-my-nightmares-away-for-lysanatt

 

 

 

When Gabriel came back, it was easy to see that something was wrong with Sam.  No one was talking about it, not Dean, not Castiel and certainly not Sam himself.  So, he stuck around.  Maybe he’d get a chance to figure out what was going on with the kid.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit Dean!  I meant it!  You should have waited for me!"  Sam shouted, glaring at his brother as he stitched up the long gash.  

  
"I couldn’t afford to keep waiting, who knows that would have happened.  Besides, I had Cas there!"  Dean grunted with pain as Sam pulled hard on the next stitch.  

  
Sam concentrated on his task for a moment.  ”Cas got handcuffed to the damn wall. Why didn’t you tell me you were going?” 

  
"You aren’t ready to go hunting.  You said that yourself."  Dean snarled. 

  
Sam finished the last stitch and tied it off, grabbing the gauze to wrap Dean’s arm.  ”So you’re just going to go get yourself and Cas maybe killed because I wasn’t there to help?  That’s smart.” 

  
"You know, I have a solution to this that doesn’t involve you two stomping off to your bedrooms to be all moody.  How ‘bout I go on the next couple of hunts until Sammy is ready to go?"  

  
Dean and Sam looked up at Gabriel at the same time.  He had a moment to appreciate the weirdness of the two of them giving him the same incredulous look at the same moment.  ”What?” 

  
"Why do you want to help?"

  
Gabriel shrugged and popped a lollipop into his mouth.  ”I kinda like you.  I like Cas, and Cas…well, Cas is freakishly obsessed with you.”  

  
"Gabriel-"

  
"No, no, no, Cassie, don’t try and convince me otherwise.  You’re carrying a ridiculously bright torch for Dean-o and everyone here knows it."  Gabriel wagged a finger at Castiel.  

  
He spread his hands and grinned at the three of them.  ”It’s settled!  I’ll tag along on hunts with Dean and Cassie until Sammich over there is well enough to take my place.  Not that you could replace me.”  Gabriel winked at Dean and looked to Sam, watching as he rolled his eyes and stalked off.  

  
"Perhaps….Gabriel…."  Castiel looked after Sam as he disappeared into his room.  "Your time might be better spent assisting Sam."  

  
Gabriel winked at Castiel.  ”Just wanted to get Dean-o off Sam’s case.”

  
Castiel gave a fraction of a smile.  ”I shall see to Dean then.”  

  
Gabriel saluted Castiel and then raised his hand to snap.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed when he heard Gabriel pop in.  He didn’t bother looking up, just kept his hands pressed to his face.  ”Come to gloat?”  

  
"Not quite."  Gabriel said, walking closer to him.  "What’s keeping you from joining Dean on hunts?"  

  
Sam glanced up at Gabriel, dropping his hands to his sides.  ”Why do you care?”  

  
Gabriel hummed and stopped in front of Sam.  He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.  ”Because it’s tearing both you and your brother apart and I am tired of seeing Cas wander around with his kicked puppy face.”  

  
"Gabriel, fuck off.  You can’t help me."  Sam dropped his face back into his hands.  

  
Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and tugged those big hands away from Sam’s face.  ”Really?  You think someone with more power and magic than you can dream of, someone who is both pagan god and archangel cannot help you?”  Gabriel smirked as his voice vibrated with low power.  

  
Sam swallowed.  ”No.  You can’t.”  

  
"Try looking me in the eyes and tell me that kiddo."  

  
Sam raised his face just enough to stare at Gabriel and swallowed hard.  Gabriel’s eyes were shining with power, with Grace.  It felt bigger, stronger than it did with Cas.  He shivered.  ”You cannot help me.”  

  
Gabriel smiled.  ”Stubborn human.”  

  
"Yeah, well.  Comes with the Winchester name."  

  
"Well you stubborn human.  Why don’t you try at least telling me what is wrong with you that I cannot help with?"  Gabriel reached out and pushed his fingers through Sam’s hair, watching as he shivered.  

  
Sam’s voice was rough when he managed to answer.  ”I can’t sleep.  I can’t trust Dean.  Not like I used to.”  

  
Gabriel’s fingers frozen in Sam’s hair before he resumed his combing, keeping the touch gentle and careful.  ”Why can’t you sleep?  Luci’s not about to be bothering your dreams this time around.”  

  
"Memories."  Sam grunted out the word.  "My conscious mind can keep them at bay.  But not when I sleep, not so much."  

  
Gabriel frowned.  ”When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep kid?”  

  
Sam laughed and pulled back, away from Gabriel’s fingers.  They felt too good in his hair.  ”I don’t even know Gabriel.  A true, restful sleep?  Years?  Not since Stanford?  I don’t know.”  

  
Gabriel sighed and stepped closer, between Sam’s legs, wrapping his hands around Sam’s shoulders to pull his head against his chest.  He immediately felt Sam sag, and this close, he could feel how tired and worn down Sam’s soul was.  ”I could put you to sleep.  Let you recover, properly, as long as you-”  

  
"No!" Sam yanked himself back and shook his head.  "No, no, no!  No more, not again!"  

  
"Woah, woah, kiddo.  What are you talking about?"  Gabriel asked.  

  
"No more!  My body is mine!  If I want to suffer, it’s mine, and it’s my choice!  I’m not going to let anyone else force me to-"

  
"Sam!"  Gabriel pressed a finger to Sam’s lips, watching his chest heave as he inhaled.  "Sam.  I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do.  But you need to sleep."  

  
Sam shook his head.  ”No, no.  I’m fine.  I don’t need help.  I’ve had enough people trying to help me.”  He snarled.  ”Dean, allowing an angel into me, tricking me into saying yes, allowing me to be possessed, I want none of it!  None of it!  I am tired of being used!”

  
"Kiddo.  I’m not going to use you and I’m certainly not going to possess you."  Gabriel stepped closer until his thighs were pressed against the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders again. 

  
"It’s okay to be scared Sam.  It’s okay to ask for help.  I’ll only help if that is what you want me to do.  Everything will be completely under your control."  Gabriel whispered.  

  
Sam lifted his head and looked up at the angel, wanting to believe it.  He wanted to trust Gabriel.  He lifted his hands to grip at Gabriel’s thighs, pulling him closer.  He dropped his head to Gabriel’s chest and felt a small sob escape him.  ”I want to trust you, Gabriel.”  

  
"Tell me what you want Sam.  If I can give it to you, I will.  That, and nothing more."  Gabriel promised, his voice soft.  

  
"A night’s rest.  I want no one to ever possess me again.  No one.  Angel, demon, no one."  Sam’s voice hiccuped as he kept his face pressed to Gabriel’s shirt, the fabric growing wet from his tears.  

  
Gabriel smiled and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.  ”I can give you both of those things Sam Winchester.  But first we shall start with a simple night’s rest.”  

  
Sam pulled back enough to look up at Gabriel.  ”You can make sure no one ever possesses me again?  How?”  

  
Gabriel gave a quiet hum.  ”If your soul is claimed by a pagan god, I would be able to keep them out.  You would belong to me.  It is not something I offer lightly, but it is a choice you can make when we speak on it more.”

  
Sam’s eyes went wide.  ”Belong to you?”  

  
Gabriel nodded.  ”Which is why we are going to talk about it much, much more before you decide anything.  Tonight, and perhaps tomorrow?  A simple night’s sleep.”  

  
A shaky exhale left Sam.  ”Okay.  Okay.  Talking about it sounds really good.”  

  
"How long would you like to sleep for Sam?  I will not keep you under any longer than you ask."  Gabriel combed his fingers through Sam’s hair again, feeling the hunter relax under the touch.  

  
Sam sucked in another breath and pushed his head up into Gabriel’s touch.  ”Eight hours.  A full eight hours.”  

  
Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head.  ”Eight dreamless hours coming right up Sasquatch.  Sleep well.”  In another moment, Sam slumped into his arms.  Gabriel positioned him on the bed, and with a snap, had Sam under the covers and in his usual sleepwear.  

  
Gabriel thought about leaving the room, considered it for a long moment, before tossing the idea out the window.  Sam wasn’t getting rid of him any time soon.  Climbing into bed next to Sam, Gabriel was surprised when Sam shifted and immediately pulled him close.  He smiled.  Possessive Sasquatch.  They’d go well together.  

  
"Sleep well Sam.  I’ll keep the nightmares away."  Gabriel let his eyes close, and small amounts of his Grace started to trickle into Sam, into his soul, filling up the cracks and broken pieces.  A small start, but a start nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nightmares (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434437) by [hummingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox)




End file.
